


thirteen freckles

by shxnji



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnji/pseuds/shxnji
Summary: Kaworu and Shinji have a late night conversation about stars and freckles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a VERY short drabble i wrote in reply to this message sent in to my tumblr, kawoshin-headcanons !
> 
>  
> 
> "I WANT KAWORU TO COUNT SHINJIS FRECKLES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT HIM TO COMPARE HIS FRECKLES TO STARS I WANT HIM TO TELL SHINJI THAT "a person without any freckles is much like a night without stars" I WANT THIS SO BAD"

Shinji’s gaze fluttered downwards. He was absolutely positive that his whole face was as bright as a tomato, but he knew Kaworu would only find it to be endearing.“I’m not beautiful,” he breathed, the weight of the world heavy on his chest. The hand intertwined with his tightened.  
“I disagree,” his companion replied easily. Against the sheets Kaworu looked like he belonged there with the moonlight catching in his hair and the glint of his eyes bright in the darkness. If anyone was beautiful, it was him.  
“But… I’m nothing. What’s so good about me?” Shinji inquired. There was a sort of pleading tone to his voice, as if he was afraid Kaworu wouldn’t be able to think of anything to say in reply. If Kaworu thought there was nothing good about him, then he was worthless.

“Let’s see,” the pale boy mused, ruby eyes scanning an embarrassed face. “Your freckles are cute.”  
“My—my what?” Shinji spluttered.  
“Your freckles. On your nose. You’ve got…” Kaworu’s lips moved soundlessly as he counted and Shinji wanted so badly to press his mouth up against his. “Thirteen.”  
“Thirteen?” Shinji asked absentmindedly, still caught on the idea of kissing the other boy.  
“Thirteen freckles,” Kaworu stated.  
“What’s so great about freckles?” Shinji mumbled, eyes darting anywhere but Kaworu’s gaze.

“A person without any freckles is much like a night without stars,” he hummed, wrapping his lanky arms around his lover. “Your face is like the night sky, and your freckles are like constellations,” Kaworu murmured against his neck. The feeling made Shinji’s skin tingle.  
“Kaworu, you’re so silly,” said Shinji, lips breaking into a hesitant smile. His eyes fluttered closed.  
“Are you getting tired, my beautiful night sky?”  
“A little,” he admitted, grinning now.  
“Alright then. Let’s try to get some sleep.”  
The two lovers eventually drifted off into dreamland, while Shinji thought sleepily that if he was the night sky, then Kaworu was his moon.


End file.
